


Amy's Ranch

by TapTwice



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Choking, Clone Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Inflation, Large Cock, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stretching, Vaginal Sex, distention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapTwice/pseuds/TapTwice
Summary: Amy is tired of being the perfect healer when she could be so much more. Using her bio-kinesis she first modifies herself and then she goes on to create a dungeon and then a clone of Vista to have some fun with. Things escalate from there.
Relationships: Amy Dallon | Panacea | Red Queen & Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl | Antares, Amy Dallon/Victoria Dallon/Taylor Hebert/Lisa Wilbourn, Missy Biron | Vista/Amy Dallon | Panacea | Red Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It had taken her quite a while to create a tunnel under her home and it had taken her even longer to create the now somewhat finished underground bunker. The hardest part of the whole operation had been making fungi capable of eating through the rocks and debris in her way. The dirt was simple for her though, dirt was almost entirely bio-material and as such was putty in her hands.

‘ _The bio-lights really do help the aesthetic’_ She thought, she had just finished converting the floor walls and ceiling into a dark wood-like material. The lights themselves were fully alive but nothing more than simple plants, they produced a calm deep orange and green hue that make the underground room very cozy. It wasn’t too big, perhaps around a hundred square foot but it was hard to tell because it wasn’t exactly square, more oval in shape. Amy was many things, but she wasn't exactly a construction worker.

‘ _Finally, time to start having some fun. I’ve been hard for hours and I need something to fuck.’_ Amy thought, moving her hand down to her skirt, she felt her huge dick at half mast under the thin fabric and she gave it a few gentle and rubs before she smiled and turned her head to the pile of bio-jelly she had made earlier today out of dirt and plant matter. It was perfect for creating just about anything with her powers.

Using her powers she considered what to make. It honestly didn’t take her long to come to a decision. Recently Amy had healed Vista after the young ward had broken her arm during a fight so the image of the girl was fresh in her mind and Amy had been wanting to see what fucking that little slut would be like, her cock was tenting her skirt just at the thought.

For Amy it was childs play to recreate a body she had recently worked on, especially one as small as Vista’s. Cell by cell, tissue by tissue, it took her around an hour in total but when she had finished she had made a pretty damn accurate clone of the girl. Bar the fact that her brain was about as blank as a goldfish's. ‘Just enough to breathe, that’s more than enough’.

Amy lifted the Vista clone onto a psuedo-wood table, it had a depression that she manipulated so that it would hold the girl just right while she fucked her brains out.

Once Vista was in place Amy took off her skirt, revealing her massive dick. She had used her very best virus’ to get around restrictions and modify her own body, allowing her to give herself an 18 inch penis that had a girth of around a can of coke. Her balls were scaled to be about the right size, allowing her to produce a lot of cum.

Her pre-cum was oozing of her tip at a steady rate but it wasn’t enough to lube herself up, that was a job for Vista’s tight little pussy.

Amy put one of her hands on Vista’s hip and used to her other hand to line her massive cock up to Vista’s tiny pussy. Her first push did nothing, not even the tip of her tip gained entrance so Amy tried again, this time with more force.

A few pushes later and she popped into the young girls cunt. The head of her dick had speared in all at once and Amy’s mind was in bliss. She rocked back and forth a little, letting Vista’s tight pussy be dragged back and forth with her dick.

Once her tip was lubed enough she pushed deeper, letting a couple inches of her fist wide shaft warp the shape of Vista’s pussy. Even without her powers, Amy knew that vista’s pussy could only take an inch or two more before only her womb would be left.

Feeling the pussy walls holding her tight and spasming around her cock she couldn’t help herself but begin to fuck the young ward. Her massive cock was deforming Vista’s pussy and stomach as it pounded in and out of her.

Eventually Amy started hitting the entrance to Vista’s womb and began trying to fuck that too. It was hard but Amy was determined so she kept pounding the young pussy with force until she started to gain access to Vista’s deepest parts.

All of her pent up stress was eased as she mercilessly fucked Vista, thrust by thrust slowly penetrating her as deep as she could. But still, less than half of her cock was even inside her pussy, it was simply too small to take the full length of her cock.

Amy decided to try a different approach and took her dick out of the sluts pussy. It gave a loud wet pop and left Vista’s pussy gaping. Amy’s dick was now well lubed and she aimed it at the wards tight rosebud.

It would never have been able to enter without tearing if Amy hadn't modified the elasticity when she made the clone. As it was it was far tighter than her pussy had ever been but with the new lube she eventually managed to pop inside her asshole. The feeling of tightness was bliss for Amy, she preferred this hole a little more.

Unlike her pussy, her ass could take all of Amy’s massive cock, assuming she did a slight bit of bio-kinesis to straiten out her insides a little.

Vista’s tiny hole was being stretched to the extreme by Amy’s dick and she didn’t intend to stop until she had filled up the little slut with her thick cum.

Inch by inch Amy eased herself inside of her asshole, pushing herself deeper and deeper. The head of her cock was in heaven as she felt Vista’s primal mind try to push out the offending member without success. If anything, it only made Amy want to fuck her more.

Amy’s cock was distending Vista’s stomach all the way up to her ribs by the time Amy was fully hilted inside.

‘ _Damn, I’ve always wanted a little ward slut like this to be my personal cock sheath. I only wish I could fuck the real thing, pound her until she screamed my name and begged me to fuck her brains out.’_ Amy thought, her mind filling with all of the possibilities and people she could fuck.

Having all of her cock buried in Vista’s asshole was heaven and as she began to fuck the slutty ass harder and harder she could feel a pressure rising inside herself. Feeling the orgasm arriving she began to pound Vista’s ass with more force, hilting herself fully and deep with ever thrust.

A minute later, having fucked the wards backside wide open, she started to cum. Amy pushed her dick as deep as she could and began to pump the girl’s ass with her seed. It kept coming and coming as her semen coated all of Vista’s walls. Amy gave a few forceful thrust with her last pumps and screamed out in pleasure.

Amy collapsed onto the clone and listened to it’s slow breathing while she was still fully sheathed up her ass.

‘ _It’s a good start, but this is where the fun begins.’_ Amy thought as she finally took her cock out and saw how gaped Vista's asshole was. Amy smiled. ‘ _I’m going to have a lot of fun.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After having a bit more fun with her cumdump clone Amy had worked out most of her frustrations. ‘ _ it’s great and all but I kinda think this would be better if the person I’m fucking had a mind, or like, at least a voice. Too bad brains are hard to copy and I’m not too pumped to go down that road anyway.’  _ Amy mused. 

Walking around her underground shelter she really felt like it was a bit too empty. It had no furniture or windows or even a t.v. , she really wanted a t.v. down here. While she could try and make some of those things out of her more sturdy bio-materials she just wasn’t all that interested in using her powers to become a carpenter.

“Where do people even buy that kinda house stuff? A furniture store? I don’t think the malls have one, maybe Vicky knows…” Amy said out loud to herself. She then realised the second issue, if she was to buy anything, how would she get it down here and worse, how would she even pay for it in the first place?

For now she spent ten minutes making something that in loose terms could be defined as a chair. Bodies, cells and organs she knew, furniture was a whole different ballgame.

‘ _Maybe I could get Vicky to help me bring the stuff down here, it probably wouldn’t be too hard to sell her on the idea of secret hideout. Not that she needs to know what I’m using it for, even though I wouldn’t mind her finding out… No! Bad thoughts, don’t fuck your si_ _ster_ _Amy, that’s_ _like family 101.’_ Amy’s mind was going a mile a minute now that she had a place to sit and somewhere to think.

For now she decided that she’d leave for today and ask Vicky for help. She walked over to the clone and dissolved it back into base biomass, storing it will all the other bio-jelly in a hole in the floor.

The walk back down the tunnel took longer than she might have wanted, she had perhaps been a little overzealous when she had made the tunnel and now it was long enough that she was fairly sure that her bunker was over two blocks away from her homes garden, where the tunnel exited.

She had hidden the exit ladder behind an old shed and used her power to grow a thin layer of dirt and grass over the top to hide it. She gave a quick peek over the top to make sure the coast was clear and then proceeded to climb out, covering the entrance behind her.

It wasn’t long before she found Vicky staring at a tub of ice cream in the kitchen as if she was trying to convince it to have less calories by giving it the stink eye.

“You know I could just make the weight go away before you even gained any?” Amy said as she sat down by the kitchen counter.

V icky turned away from the tub and looked at her. She squinted her eyes a little in suspicion. Vicky  always knew  well how every time Amy promised to do anything cosmetic for her that she was almost always looking for a favour in exchange, normally to hide Amy’s cigarette habit from her parents.

“What did you do this time?” Vicky asked with a smile on her face, if there was one thing that Vicky really enjoyed, it was gossip.

“Nothing.” Amy said in dismissal, she hadn’t really done anything too wrong in her own mind anyway. ‘ _Well, unless you count fucking a bio-tinkered clone of a ward with a dick you bio-tinkered onto yourself, but that’s neither here nor there and Vicky doesn’t need to know about it anyway.’_

Vicky’s eyes seemed to widen a little and she smirked as if she had smelled blood in the water. Vicky had always been pretty good at figuring out when someone was lying and Amy knew that she could read her like a book.

“Sooo, you’d give me a tune up and magic away this delicious ice cream for your favourite sister?” Vicky said, doing her best puppy impression, it was a fairly good attempt. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Amy had messed around with Vicky’s biology and it wouldn’t be the last. Amy knew that the girl would do downright criminal things to have a broken nail regrown. A price many teenage girls would be more than willing to pay and her current best idea for acquiring some funds for her bunker.

“Sure thing, but I need you to call some of your rich friends and tell them that I’d do the same if they gave me cash. Oh. And I need you to help me move some furniture and stuff. Sound fair?” Amy said, doing her best business person impression with her hands folded. 

Vicky was a little taken aback for a moment, this was after all the first time that Amy had ever said that she’d be willing to sell her powers. Many girls and even boys, men and especially older women had pretty much begged her for even the slightest changes and she had refused them all on the principle that if she let one through and they talked, she’d never hear the end of it.

Now that Amy needed cash for something she had finally decided to give in, she was determined to have the best fuck bunker dungeon in the entire east coast. It was the least the city could do for her, given how many of it’s inhabitants literally owed their lives to her.

“Wow, never thought you’d crack on that. For furniture? Really? Our couch not good enough for the queen?” Vicky said, now suddenly more interested in what Amy wanted and why she wanted it over the ice cream stuff she had asked her about in the first place, not that it stopped her from using a serving spoon to begin devouring the sugary goodness. 

A my smiled and leaned forward, she was looking forward to Vicky’s reaction to her revealing her awesome new bunker. 

“Well, can’t have my super cool awesome underground secret base lack furniture now can I? I even have a super strong sister to move it all in for me.” Amy said while looking about as smug as she could possibly manage.

“No. Way.” Vicky said and dropped the spoon out of her mouth, letting it fall back into the tub.

“Yes way.” Amy said in reply, she wasn’t exactly a stranger to these kind of talks, Vicky had gone through a phase a couple years back where she literally only spoke in teenage girl talk. It had been a traumatising year, but some of it had rubbed off on Amy. 

“How?! Where! Mom is going to kill you! Oh my god we can have cape parties! This is so cool! This is so cool!” Vicky said as she literally flew over to Amy and tackled her by holding her shoulders and drilling her eyes into Amy’s from about an inch away while listing off everything that came to her mind.

“Woah woah, be quiet, it won’t be anything if Carol finds out. Down girl, down.” Amy said as she dislodged herself from the manic cape. That was easier said than done given that Vicky’s grip could tear steel apart.

Realisation hit Vicky like a freight train and she frantically looked at the top of the stairs to check to see if anyone had overheard them. Seeing no one she sighed in relief and wiped her brow as if she had just averted a great disaster.

“So, can I see it? Like, I’m going to have to see it you know, I’m literally not going to stop asking until you show me.” Vicky said, she was a master when it came to wearing down the willpower of anyone to get them to do what she wanted, thankfully Amy fully intended to show her anyway, how else could she use her labour to bring everything home and into her bunker.

“Sure sure, just remember, text whoever you know with money they’re willing to spend on cosmetic stuff. Tell them to meet us in our garden in an hour. At the moment it’s pretty much empty anyway until I can get some stuff down there. Oh and make sure to tell them to bring loads of cash, I charge by the boob size.” Amy said, fully aware that the moment Vicky sent that text, all of the teenagers in Brockton Bay would be flocking to their garden.

With practised muscle memory Vicky took out her phone and began texting without even once looking at the  phone , years of texting under her desk at school were really showing results.  She was so good at it  that she could actually text and eat ice cream at the same time, perhaps one of the strangest skills  teenagers learn at school.

W hile Vicky tapped away at her phone Amy grabbed a spoon and took a few mouthfuls of ice cream while using her shoulder contact with Vicky to speed up her sisters metabolism to the point where the ice cream would be worked out of her fat stores pretty much as fast as she was eating it. 

“So I texted Miranda, Kaylee, Sarah, Tiff and Becca. I told em it’s like a one time thing get it while its going and they are all asking how much your gunna charge for stuff but I just told them to bring as much as they could. They’ll probs be here on time or earlier I think, can we go see the you know what while we wait?” Vicky said as she finished off responding to one of the texts.

It was a power unto itself that allowed Vicky to text as many people at the same time as she could, the PRT would probably qualify it as a thinker 1 power or something like that.

“That’s perfect. I just hope I don’t get hounded for the rest of my life for this, come on the ladder down is hidden in the garden.” Amy said while putting away the ice cream and heading out towards the back door. 

“Heh, don’t worry I’ll beat em off with a stick for you. Seriously though, this is like the coolest thing ever, I’ll be super disappointed if you’re just messing with me, it’s kinda hard to believe. How long have you been working on this anyway? Actually wait, how did you do it at all? No before that…” Vicky rambled but Amy held a finger up to close Vicky’s lips.

“Shhh, I’ll explain in a minute.” Amy said while taking the lead towards the garden, checking behind her to make sure that no parental authority was any the wiser.

When Amy revealed the hatch by manipulating the dirt away she got a few oohs and ahhs from Vicky. It wasn’t long before Amy was climbing down the ladder while Vicky hovered down slowly. The ladder hole was actually wide enough that it could fit both of them climbing down at the same time and it was wide enough to fit most things that Amy planned on bringing down to her bunker.

Once they were both down in the tunnel Amy began to explain how she had made the tunnel and bunker using her powers. She went into detail of how she cleared the area and used the dirt from digging through as material for making the psuedo-wood walls, supports and bio-lighting.

When they arrived at the bunker Amy looked at the table she had fucked the Vista clone on and felt a blush on her face and a stirring in her skirt. She quickly tried her best to not think about it while Vicky flew around like a curious bee and inspected every inch of the place.

“Yeh, this is empty.” Vicky said, stating the obvious. “And that has to be like the crappiest table and chair set I have ever seen in my life.” She continued while pointing at Amy’s attempt at handiwork.

“Hey I said it needed furniture and stuff, like a t.v. and couch and candles. It’s empty now but it’s mine and I can make it pretty much as big as I want, just think of how awesome it’s going to be. I’ll even let you help decorating, so long as you don’t use too much pink.” Amy said while still trying to stop her dick from making an entrance, the combination of her attraction to her sister and the table were not helping at all.

‘ _Note to self, don’t wear skirts or robes with a dick this is way too difficult. Just think of Carol. Carol. Carol. You’re such a disappointment Amy, why can’t you be like your sister. You should be more outgoing like your sister Amy, everyone likes her. Think of Carol. There. Fixed the problem.’_ Amy thought while talking to Vicky and fighting her erection. 

The two of them discussed what they would do with the place and what stuff they should buy. A lot of Vicky’s colour choices were vetoed by Amy but Vicky did convince Amy to make a bathroom, kitchen and lounge. Amy also added a bedroom and sex dungeon to her list without telling Vicky. She had needs, it was the primary reason she had made this whole place anyway.

Eventually the two made their way back out to the garden and when they got to the back door they saw one of the girls that Vicky had asked to come over.

“Kaylee!” Vicky shouted and waved as she flew over to greet her. Behind her another girl showed up and within ten minutes there were almost twenty girls in the back garden. Thankfully their garden was big enough that they could hide from the house’s windows and any spying eyes.

It seemed that all of the girls who Vicky had asked to come had come and brought their friends with them. Amy didn’t waste much time and began working through all of the requests and taking payments. The girls mostly wanted less weight, wider hips, bigger boobs and perfect skin but the odd one or two wanted something a little strange, one especially.

While Amy was talking to  Mia about what she wanted Amy ended up being a little surprised by the request. 

“You want to be able to take anal better?” Amy asked and Mia gave a blush. Mia had already asked for pretty much a full tune up and had paid Amy over three grand, showing just how much money these rich kids had.

“Y..yeh, I know it’s like a little weird but I kinda like that stuff you know? Before we broke up me and my old boyfriend used to do it a lot and that’s how I figured I liked it but I’ve always sorta liked big sizes but I’ve never been able to do much like that without it hurting. Is it possible? Like can you do it?” Mia asked, somehow hyping herself up while talking about liking anal sex.

“Uhh sure thing, but it’ll be expensive, like at least another two grand.” Amy said while looking at all the adjustments she’d have to make to girls ass and deeper parts.

“I only have five hundred left, can I like pay you later? I can pay you when my parents give me my next allowance.” Mia said, looking a little distraught at the high quoted figure.

“That’s uhh..” Amy hummed when an idea struck her. Once again she looked Mia over with her eyes instead of her power. Mia was a four foot two short thin girl with twin tails and light brown hair. She wore short shorts that barely hugged her cheeks and a low buttoned thin cardigan.

‘ _Okay, she’s hot. Well in the fuckable range, let’s see just how interested in getting better at sex she really is.’_ Amy thought to herself while giving Mia a lewd look. 

“Okay, the money offer is off. If you want the most fuckable ass in the Bay come back here tonight at half ten. Meet me in the garden. No money needed.” Amy said while looking Mia over and giving her another smile.

“Is… Is this a sex thing?” Mia timidly asked.

“Yes.” Amy responded bluntly, hoping that she’d have more to fuck tonight than a clone. She couldn’t stop herself from imaging her cock fucking the brains out of short little Mia’s head. If her ass was half as good as the Vista clone’s ass had been, Amy was going to have a good night.

I t took a few seconds of eye contact for Mia to nod at Amy and give her a weak smile before walking away. Amy could only hope that that meant she was going to show. Worst comes to  the worst, she could always make a Mia clone. 

There were only a few people left and none of them had any unusual requests so half an hour later Amy and Vicky were alone together in the garden, Amy now thirty five thousand dollars richer.  She had so much money that Vicky had had to go inside and get a handbag just to hold it all.

\---------------------

Hours later and well after the sun had set Amy was waiting in the  g arden feeling tired. Her and mostly Vicky had run themselves ragged shopping from store to store buying everything they could think of for the bunker. Most of it was haphazardly placed down there, mostly just left in the tunnel. 

Vicky had been absolutely wrecked from the constant carrying, flying, more carrying and lifting and so on that she had just gone upstairs and collapsed in her bed an hour ago, leaving Amy as the only one left awake in the house.

It was cold outside and while Amy really hoped that Mia was going to show up, she was only going to give her fifteen extra minutes tops before she declared it a loss and moved on.

Thankfully and to her joy Mia showed up at the Garden gate only a few minutes later.

“You made it, great! Follow me, it’s god damn freezing out here.” Amy said as she waved at Mia and headed toward the entrance hatch to her bunker.

Mia quickly came into the garden and jogged over to Amy. She was wearing the same short shorts as she had been wearing earlier in the day but she had a jacket on over her top now.

‘ _I_ _t’_ _s sorta_ _cute how her short twin tails bounce with her steps.’_ Amy thought.

“Yeh, this is kind of a once in a life time opportunity. Not like anyone else in the world can do what you do, and uhh… Where are we going by the way? That shed looks kinda manky.” Mia said when she caught up, scrunching her nose at the old garden shed. Amy snorted at the thought of having sex with anyone in that place, it was cold, dusty and filled with sharp tools. Not exactly a sexy setting.

“Yeh, no. I’ve got a secret base thing behind it. It’s like a real secret so don’t go telling anyone okay? Cape secrets are like super important and you can get in a lot of trouble for having loose lips.” Amy said.

She was still worried about bringing someone who wasn’t Vicky into the base because there was always a chance they’d tell other people and those people would tell more people, eventually leading to Carol finding out and ruining the whole thing.

Thankfully Amy knew Mia from school, if only in passing because she was a year behind her. She knew for a fact that Mia was a bit of a cape freak and that she followed Vicky around like she was some sort of prophet.

Mia might tell a couple people but she wasn’t the kind to go blabbing to everyone. Amy could think of some far more productive uses for her mouth anyway, like sucking her dick.

As Amy revealed the ladder down by manipulating the grass away Mia made similar noises as Vicky had made, a secret base was a really big deal for teenagers.

“Yep, no problem. My lips are sealed. This is way cooler than I thought anyway.” Mia said while miming zipping her lips shut.

“Heh, not blabbing is good but I think you’ll be doing some things tonight that might need those lips wide open, if you catch my drift.” Amy said while motioning for Mia to go down first so that she could close the entrance after her.

Mia made a strange squeaking noise and blushed before climbing down. Soon the the two of them were walking down the tunnel and passed all of the furniture and appliances that were still being moved in.

When they arrived at the main room of the bunker Amy sat down on her brand new super soft and comfy couch. It was long enough to seat eight people and the back of it collapsed down to form a sort of bed. That feature alone had sold Amy on the purchase when she had seen it.

A few rugs and mats were strewn around the place along with junk food and soda’s and other random stuff. Honestly the place was a mess for now but she didn’t really care about the mess, her mind was on other things.

“Right, come, sit. Let’s talk about these upgrades shall we?” Amy said and wiggled her eyebrows, Mia sat next to her, still captivated by all the stuff and the awesomeness of a secret base.

“Um yeh. Sure.” Mia said, seeming a little fluster brained.

Amy leaned back and wrapped her arm around Mia, who had just taken her jacket off, revealing a too tight low cut shirt.

“So, let’s see here. I can see the practise you’ve been doing to train your asshole but you’re right about the size thing. Currently, because you’re so small, I doubt you could comfortably take anything bigger than an inch wide and maybe four long up your ass.” Amy hummed and observed Mia’s biology.

“How about you take off those shorts and panties so I can get a good look at what I’m working with here?” Amy said while motioning with her hand to Mia’s lower section.

“You need to see my asshole to change it?” Mia asked somewhat confused.

Amy shook her head and motioned to her own pants that she had changed into earlier today, revealing the obvious outline of her soft but steadily growing massive dick.

“Not to change it, no. To fuck it, yes.” Amy said, smiling and rubbing Mia’s inner thigh.

“That’s a dick. You have a dick? Wait, what I am saying, you can change how people look, of course you can give yourself a dick, that’s pretty awesome.” Mia said and she stood up to start shimmying out of her tight shorts, after half way through the operation she stopped and turned to Amy.

“You’ll be gentle right? I’m still pretty new to this whole thing, only started last year when I turned 14.” Mia said.

“Oh don’t worry about gentle. When I’m done changing how your rear end works you’ll be begging me to fuck you harder than you can imagine. And I will.” Amy said while rubbing her own cock through her pants.

She flicked the lever on the side of the couch that made the back go down before she started to take her own clothes off, top first. Amy’s breasts were a good bit smaller than Mia’s bit they were firm and she liked them.

Mia had taken off her top without even being asked, revealing her firm B cups that Amy had improved earlier in the day. The girl was obviously eager to have sex, whether or not that had anything to do with Amy being a cape, she didn’t have a clue.

Amy squatted down so she was facing Mia’s ass, her own pants now straining to hold in her growing dick. The first thing she did was part Mia’s cheeks and gaze at her rose bud. It was a small thing really, barely an inch wide.

“First things first I’ll make it so your whole anal tract can produce a little bit of it’s own lube, like how your vagina does. Then I’m thinking of doing the same to your saliva. After that I’ll make your ass elastic enough to take a two litre soda bottle and still stay tight and not tear. Then I’ll give you a few extra g-spots. Sound good?” Amy asked but she had already begun the changes anyway, it would take her ten or so minutes to do it all and she wasn’t going to waste time.

“That sounds amazing, So I’ll be able to take anything and it won’t hurt at all?” Mia asked while turning her head over her shoulder to look down at Amy who was using her finger to stimulate her anal ring.

“Pretty much any dicks you can find you’ll be able to take with ease and it won’t just not hurt, it’ll have you orgasming over and over and over.” Amy said with a smile as she pressed her finger through Mia’s anal ring and into her ass, pushing it the whole way in straight away.

Mia moaned at the intrusion but didn’t resist at all as Amy continued to use more fingers to finger her ass. She kept on doing that until she was done with all the changes and then Amy stood up.

Amy was horny and wanted to fuck Mia right here and now, but a little preparation was still best.

“Take off my pants, slut.” Amy demanded. Mia seemed a little surprised but she quickly adapted and knelt down to to unbutton Amy’s jeans.

They were very tight on Amy and with her dick being nearly fully erect it was actually a bit of a challenge to pull them down but Mia was determined.

Amy had placed her hand on her head and began pushing her fingers through her hair, making a few sneaky changes to Mia’s jaw and teeth while Mia struggled to undress her.

When Mia succeeded and Amy’s cock popped free from it’s confines she gasped at its size.

“Holy shit. Holy shit. That is bigger than my arm.” Mia said with wide eyes, staring at the now fully erect twenty-two inch long and two and a half inch wide dick in front of her face. Amy smirked at her.

“Suck it you fucking whore. You can take it, I made sure. Less talking more sucking my cock.” Amy commanded as she used one hand to lift her huge cock up and the other to gently coax Mia’s head in it’s direction.

Mia seemed uncertain but the girl was willing to give it a try. She leaned forward and opened her mouth, suddenly surprised at how her jaw seemed to open more than it ever had. She looked up to Amy who just winked at her and continued to slowly push her head towards her member.

With hesitation Mia took the head of Amy’s cock in her mouth and began to use her tongue to lick it. She was so surprised by how easy it was for her than she leaned with the pressure Amy was applying to her head and took more of the cock into her mouth before it bottomed out at the entrance to her throat.

“Good little slut, that’s deep enough for now, we can play with your throat later. For now your job is to lube up my dick as much as you can so I can bend you over and fuck you in that tight ass.” Amy said.

Mia was obviously reminded that this huge cock was going up her ass soon and she seemed to decide that the best course of action was to listen to Amy and lube the hell out of the ass destroyer in front of her.

The sounds of slurping and popping echoed through the base as Mia worshipped Amy’s cock, sucking and licking it along it’s length over and over. Amy had taken a liking to holding Mia’s head by her twin tails as she enjoyed the slutty teenager sucking her dick.

Mia’s saliva was covering most of Amy’s cock and Amy was she that her dicks scent was dominating Mia’s taste and smell now.

‘ _Good, the only thing my little fucktoy should be thinking about is my dick and how to please it.’_ Amy thought while looking down at the good cock sucker that Mia had become.

“Okay that’s good enough slut. Get on the fucking bed and lay face down, it’s time to show you just how good I can make your ass really feel.” Amy said and let go of her hair.

Mia stopped her sucking and stood up, a few seconds later she was face down on the couch turned bed with her legs slightly parted.

Mia looked back at Amy and down at her massive dick as Amy climbed on top of her and sat down on the back of her legs, Amy’s pussy dripping wetness onto her and her precum falling onto her ass cheeks.

“Just take it slow, that dick is like a monster, I can’t believe I’m even doing this at…” Mia said but was interrupted by Amy leaning down, pushing her small breasts against her back. She used her right arm to put Mia into a choke hold, although not tightly.

Amy leaned her head to Mia’s ear and spoke in growled whispers. “You will fucking take what I tell you to take, whore. I’m going to fuck your ass with my cock until I’ve filled you up with my seed and then I’m going to fuck you again and again. Do I make myself clear, bitch?”

Amy could feel a small amount of fear and pleasure chemicals trickle through the girls blood as Mia frantically nodded and closed her mouth.

Amy was pleased with the girls subservient attitude as she used her other arm to feel for her cock and line it up to Mia’s tight little sphincter.

The difference in size between Amy’s cock head and Mia’s asshole was huge. This meant that even with all of the lube it took a lot of force for Amy to push her tip into it’s new home.

The force from pushing her cock forced Mia’s anal ring inwards a bit until it finally gave in and in a single moment the entire cock head rushed passed Mia’s asshole, stretching her hole beyond anything it had ever taken.

Mia shuddered slightly as Amy forced the lubed pint glass sized tip into her ass with a pop but she started to moan in pleasure when said tip hit the first newly added g-spot in her ass.

“Oh fuck, Oh god, it’s fucking huge it’s amazing oh my fucking god.” Mia moaned as Amy slid inch by inch up her ass. Once she was about half way sheathed she tightend her choke hold on Mia, using her other hand to force her head into the bed.

“Fuck you’re stretching my ass so much~!” Mia moaned into the fabric her face was being pushed into, kicking her legs in the sheer pleasure of having her ass fucked wider than it ever had been by Amy’s cock.

Once about a third of her length was inside the poor girl, Amy wiggled back and forth a little to show Mia just how much space her cock was taking up inside of her.

With her mouth to Mia’s ear Amy whispered to her again. “You feel that slut? That’s my cock in your ass, I can feel you starting to cum from being assfucked. That makes you a real slut, you ready to get fucked like you’ve never been fucked before?”

Before Mia could even respond Amy leaned back and then with one powerful thrust, fucked her entire length into Mia’s asshole. Her choke hold tightened and she forced Mia’s head inside the fabric harder.

Mia made a sound between a moan and a scream through the fabric followed by Amy’s moan as she basked in having her whole twenty two inches inside the tiny slut.

Mia’s ass was doing it’s job and stayed tight but lubed as Amy began to properly fuck Mia. Her dick pistoned in and out of the short girls ass making slopping and slapping noises as Amy hilted her whole cock with each thrust before pulling out again and fucking herself back inside.

The pleasure was immense for Amy and they both began to moan as Amy picked up speed. Her cock pounded in and out of Mia’s stretched asshole and Amy knew how obscene it looked because of her powers, and that only turned her on more.

Mia’s asshole was so stretched that her hole was as wide as one of her ass cheeks. Each deep thrust imprinting the memory of Amy’s cock deep into Mia’s ass.

The pressure of holding Mia down and fucking her raw against the bed made it tighter as Amy could feel herself fucking Mia as deep as her stomach, a feat that only a horny bio-kinetic like Amy could ever achieve.

While lost in the moment Amy made a few last minute modifications that would allow her to cum to fill up Mia’s stomach from her ass, bypassing most of her intestines in the process.

Thrust after thrust Amy fucked her giant dick in and out of Mia before Amy could feel her first orgasm arriving, she was pretty sure that Mia was already on her third but it was hard to tell when she considered that the girl was moaning constantly and loudly as she was anally destroyed.

The urge to fill Mia up with her seed made Amy push her pace even faster as she tightened her hold on Mia and dominated the small girl into the bed, fucking her ass like a jack hammer.

Mia screamed in pleasure and Amy leaned down to her neck and gave Mia a strong love bite while she pistoned her cock in and out of the brunette slut, her twin tails actually bouncing from the hard fucking.

“You dirty fucking slut. I’m going to destroy your ass and cum in you so much you won’t even be able to get up. Then I’m going to fuck your whore ass again. You like that huh slut? You like that I’m using your ass as my cocksleave?” Amy half talked and grunted into Mia’s neck and ear.

“Fucking yes! Screw my ass, make me your little bitch. I’m yours, I’m gunna cum! Oh god! Fuuuuuck!” Mia screamed as she came again from the anal pounding that Amy was giving her. Amy’s giant almost two foot long cock making her into nothing more than a hole to be fucked.

“Take! My! Fucking! Cum!” Amy scream moaned “Up your slutty asshole!” She grunted into Mia’s neck giving her another bite.

“I’m filling your whore ass you slut! Fucking take it all!” Amy screamed and continued to fuck Mia’s ass like a wolf as she got ready to cum.

“Fill me, give me all your cum! Fuck my ass Amy~!!!” Mia screamed as she came again when Amy’s load began to burst into her anal cavity, quickly filling it and pressuring it’s way into her stomach.

“I’m filling you stomach with my seed, slut!” Amy moaned and lodged her cock as deep as it could go, her balls slapping wet against Mia’s ass cheeks.

Amy flipped them both over so that Mia was on top and she used her legs the hold Mia tight while her cock kept cumming in Mia’s anal depths.

Amy’s dick poured endless semen into Mia’s ass and stomach as the two of them moaned. Amy kept cumming and cumming for a whole minute giving Mia a few hard thrusts with each spurt into her insides which were painted white with cum by the point.

Mia’s belly was distended by the extreme amount of semen that kept coming from the dick that fed it straight into her deepest parts through her ass.

A minute later Amy with a deep and hard thrust Amy finished cumming, keeping her cock sheathed deep inside Mia’s asshole.

She felt better than she had ever felt and Mia was literal jelly in her arms, her stomach so stretched by cum that she looked pregnant. The two of them stayed like that, with Amy’s huge cock up her ass for a quite a while as they just breathed, with Amy’s hot breath on the back of Mia’s neck.

The first of them to come back to full consciousness was Amy.

“Ready for round two, slut?” Amy grinned like a carnivore, not even considering dislodging her dick from it’s new home.


End file.
